malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Brendan
Brendan was a "grizzled old veteran" freebooter with a scraggly beard, who was evidently from Malaz Island. When the oldster smiled, he revealed four teeth — yellowed and worn.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.192 In Deadhouse Landing Some renegade Napans, self-exiled in Malaz City in the very early days of the formation of the Malazan Empire, had decided to join a major sea raid on Cawn — along with the Malazan fleet of Admiral Mock. Needing crew badly, the Napans had "put out the word" for new recruits to crew their vessel, the Twisted.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.173 Brendan was one of the "five men and three women" who answered this call and who reported to Cartheron Crust — a captain of the newly relaunched Twisted — for vetting. Cartheron, remarking upon Brendan's age, the oldster responded that he knew the Twisted of old, having spent years growing grey along with the vessel. Cartheron was taken aback and expressed his bemusement over Brendan wanting to rejoin the Twisted — which had a reputation for being a very unlucky ship. Brendan explained that, in his mind, runs of good or bad luck were "nonsense". Besides, the oldster continued with a wink, perhaps it was time for the "luck to turn". Crust then told Brendan he was "more than welcome" to rejoin.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.190/192 Having accepted Brendan as a new crew member of the Twisted, Cartheron told him that he would "write up the papers" that night. In the meanwhile, Crust had Choss — one of the Napans — set him and the others to work on the ship.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.193 Two weeks later, the still poorly repaired and outfitted Twisted — with its new recruits and a contingent of the renegade Napans — had set sail to join the raid upon Cawn. Brendan, presumably because of his long experience with the Twisted, was appointed steersman and sailing master by Cartheron. The ship having come at last within sight of Cawn, it became clear that the rest of the Malazan Fleet had been ambushed between the city's offensive projectiles and the entire Napan Fleet. Brendan, according to Crust's orders, got the ship turned around and making fast progress away from the fighting. However, the ship soon found itself being chased by an enemy Napan vessel — which required tricky maneuvering of the Twisted on Brendan's part.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.214-217 The Twisted not being able to easily shake the enemy vessel — and Cartheron not wanting to lead it to their home base in Malaz — he ordered Brendan to make a number of changes of direction to mislead the following vessel. Brendan, after one course change, warned Crust that they were on the point of entering the Strait of Storms — the haunt of the greatly feared Stormriders. Although the Twisted had seemingly lost the enemy vessel, Brendan was left with doing his best to sail the ship in a way so as to skim past the Stormriders' territory.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 11, US TPB p.220-225 Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Malazans Category:Pirates Category:Sailors